Musim Semiku
by trie rake-chan
Summary: Gak jago buat summary. Dibaca ya.


**Disclaimer Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing: Tetep SasuSaku**

**" MUSIM SEMIKU"**

"Sakura**-san**..."

"Eh, **ha'i.** Ada apa Anne**-san**?" ucapku datar.

"To-tolong berikan ini kepada Sasuke**-kun** ya. Tolong!" bujuk Anne sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat merah muda kepadaku.

Kutatap mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca ketika melihatku. Aku mendengus pelan, pintar sekali dia berakting. Memangnya aku akan luluh dengan tatapanmu itu, Nona? Oh, no way.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau, Anne**-san**. Kalau kau ingin memberikannya, berikan saja sendiri, Anne**-san**,ucapku tegas.

Kulanjutkan aksi menulisku yang sempat terhenti karena adanya Anne**-san** yang menggangguku.

Ya ampun, kenapa masa-masa SMA ku begini, Kami-sama? Aku sudah jengah dengan semua tingkah laku mereka. Sudah 1 ½ tahun aku belajar di sekolah ini, dan apa mereka tidak bosan menitipkan ini-itu kepadaku? Andai mereka tahu, barang-barang yang mereka berikan kepada Sasuke**-kun** kini telah menumpuk di gudang dan kamarku. Oh, betapa malang nasib kalian...

"Aku mohon, Sakura**-san**. Aku malu memberikannya. Tolong Sakura**-san**. Kau ini kan sahabatnya, pasti dia mau menerimanya jika kau yang memberikan," ujar Anne lirih.

Kuhentikan aktivitasku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat Anne**-san**. Oh, ya ampun! Bagus Nona, pintar sekali kau memojokkanku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kelas. Beberapa pandangan mata menatapku intens, seolah aku telah menganiaya seseorang yang tak berdosa. Walaupun ini jam istirahat, tapi masih ada beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang masih tinggal di kelas. Dan sukses! Kelakuan Anne**-san** saat ini membuatku malu sekaligus iba.

Bayangkan, hanya menyerahkan sepucuk surat saja, ia harus berlutut kepadaku. Ya ampun, sebegitu istimewakan sahabat pantat ayamku bagi mereka? Oh, great Sasuke**-kun**.

"Aku mohon, Sakura**-san**..." ujarnya memelas.

"**Yare-yare**. Aku sungguh tak tega melihatmu begitu. Sekarang berdirilah atau aku tak mau memberikan surat ini kepada Sasuke**-kun**," ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri.

Akhirnya Anne pun berdiri. Dia kemudian berogiji sambil mengucapkan ' terima kasih ' kepadaku. Setelah itu, ia melesat keluar dari kelasku.

'Arggggghhhhh, pusing aku!' umpatku dalam hati.

Kulirik kotak kardus yang berada di bawah mejaku. Tampak beberapa bunga mawar, boneka, dan berlembar-lembar surat cinta -menurutku- menumpuk disana.

Kalian penasaran aku mendapatkannya dari mana? Ya, tentu saja dari para fansclub Sasuke**-kun**. Coba kalian bayangkan? Saat aku ke toilet, para fansclub Sasuke**-kun** membuntutiku hanya untuk menyerahkan ini-itu kepadaku untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke**-kun**.

Pada saat makan siang, dan itu juga langsung merusak mood makanku. Pokoknya masih banyak lagi, karena tak mungkin kan aku sebutkan satu per satu? Ya ampun, aku benar-benar pusing.

Dan coba kalian bayangkan lagi, ada yang sampai berlutut sama seperti Anne**-san** tadi. Dan itu sukses membuatku tak berkutik lagi. Oh, give applause for them!

Oh ya, aku belum sempat berkenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku berumur 17 tahun sekarang. Sudah tahu aku, kan? Aku itu gadis yang mempunyai rambut yang sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang.

Sekarang aku mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha High School. Sekolah dengan taraf internasional yang digandrungi oleh para remaja seantero Jepang.

Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal otakku kan hanya pas-pasan. Mungkin bisa dibilang faktor keberuntungan,hahahaha...

Disini aku juga bersekolah dengan sahabat dari kecilku. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha- si Pangeran Es Konoha High School. Dia berada di kelas unggulan 2-A, sedangkan aku? Oh Tuhan, bayangkan saja aku berada di kelas 2-G! 2-G, teman! Kelas untuk orang-orang bodoh.

Walaupun aku bodoh, tetapi jika aku menemukan kesulitan, Sasuke**-kun** pasti akan selalu membantuku. Tak jarang setiap malam Minggu, aku selalu datang ke rumahnya untuk les fisika, matematika, dan kimia. Tapi hampir semua pelajaran aku tanyakan sih,hahaha.

Sasuke itu orangnya baik, tapi sifatnya sangat dingin dan cuek terhadap semua orang. Yah, kecuali aku dan keluarganya- mungkin.

Tapi ada hal yang tak ku suka darinya, yaitu aku harus menjadi media penyalur bagi para fansclub Sasuke**-kun**. Memangnya aku distributor?

Sudah dulu ya perkenalannya. Ok!

**Sakura POV End**

* * *

Pulang sekolah

02.00 pm

"Dasar pantat ayam. Menyebalkan! Kenapa menyusahkan saja sih, benar-benar menyebalkan!" umpat Sakura sambil berjalan membawa kotak kardus yang lumayan besar. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipi gembulnya menggembung, tanda ia sedang kesal. Tetapi sikapnya yang seperti itu malah membuatnya tambah manis saja.

Dihentak-hentakkannya kaki jenjang itu di lantai marmer yang dingin. Membuat rambut panjangnya yang dikucir kuda bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Karena sibuk mengomel, ia tak melihat jalan yang ada di depannya. Hingga...

"BRUUKKKK"

"Ittai, sakit!" rintih Sakura yang jatuh terduduk. Untung kotak kardus yang dibawanya tidak jatuh berserakan.

"Hei, kalau- Sasuke**-kun no baka**..." teriak Sakura lantang setelah mengetahui siapa yang menabraknya- atau ditabraknya?

"Dasar Ayam!" koar Sakura.

"Hn. Jidat lebar," jawab Sasuke singkat yang kemudian berjongkok menyamakan posisi Sakura. Diacak-acaknya surai pink Sakura, menyebabkan pemiliknya mendengus pelan.

"Kau menyebalkan,"ujarnya sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger di kepalanya.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN, SASUKE**-KUN**! Lihat, para siswi menitipkan itu lagi padaku,"bentak Sakura didepan wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena kesal.

Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan teriakan Sakura menutup kedua daun telinganya yang berdengung. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa karena melihat wajah kesal Sakura, tetapi diurungkannya niat tersebut karena bukan Uchiha sekali jika ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Untukmu saja!" jawab Sasuke cuek. Ia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan tas ranselnya yang sedikit bergeser karena berjongkok tadi. Tanpa bantuan Sasuke, Sakura pun berdiri. Ia menepuk roknya yang sedikit berdebu karena terjatuh tadi.

"Kau tak kasihan, Sasuke**-kun**. Lihatlah pengorbanan mereka yang telah susah payah membuatnya dan memberikannya padamu," ujar Sakura sambil mengambil kotak kardus disampingnya.

"Hn. Sudah kuterima dan sekarang telah kuberikan padamu,kan?" ucap Sasuke datar. Dimasukkannya kedua telapak tangannya ke saku celana. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Tapi kau belum membaca satu pun. Cobalah untuk dibaca , Sasuke**-kun**!" ucap Sakura lagi dan mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam. Pandangannya tetap lutus ke depan. Ia tak menjawab pernyataan yang Sakura lontarkan. Sakura sudah tahu jika Sasuke tidak mau menjawabnya, segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

* * *

Sakura POV

Kutaruh kotak kardus yang kubawa tadi di atas meja belajarku. Sungguh aku ingin menonjok muka dingin Sasuke**-kun** yang tidak berperasaan tadi. Badanku terasa pegal-pegal semua. Selalu saja begini, tiap hari selalu menasehati Sasuke**-kun**. Coba saja dia sedikit berperasaan, pasti akan lebih terlihat cool. Ah, apa tadi ? Cool? Yah, dia kan sudah cool. Kenapa aku malah bilang begitu ya? Haah, cool hatinya maksudku, kalau penampilannya sih, sudah dari dulu.

Kurebahkan badanku di kasur merah mudaku. Hahh! Rasanya sungguh nyaman sekali. Pelan-pelan kututup kedua emerald hijauku. Selamat datang mimpi siangku! I'm coming.

Belum 10 menit aku akan menuju dunia fantasy ku, terdengar bunyi handphone yang menginterupsi tidur siangku hari ini. Kugerakkan tangan kananku untuk mencari handphoneku di dalam tas pinkku. "Ah, ketemu." Kubuka handphoneku. Terlihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Aku mengernyit. 'Sasuke**-kun**?'

From : Pantat Ayam

PINKY, kamu dimana?

Kugerakkan jari-jariku di ata keypad handphone touchscreenku untuk membalas pesannya.

To : Pantat Ayam

Ada di rumah, ayam. Ada apa?

Belum sampai 5 menit, Sasuke sudah membalasnya.

From : Pantat Ayam

Hn. Tak apa.

To : Pantat Ayam

Kau harus membayar ini semua, Sasuke**-kun**.

Besok Kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan ke pantai. Ini wajib. Ok!

From : Pantat Ayam

Kau memang pemaksa, Pinky!

Yeay, kalau sudah begini ia pasti tidak akan menolak,hahahaha.

To : Pantat Ayam

Memang.

Kumatikan handphoneku setelah ku tahu ia takkan membalasnya. Kurebahkan lagi badanku yang tadi belum sempat menikmati nyamannya tidur siang. Welcome, my dream! I'm coming.

Akhirnya akupun menutup kedua netraku untuk menjelajahi mimpi siang bolongku.

**TBC**

Hallo, minna-san. Saya author newbie. mohon bantuannya ya, jika masih banyak kesalahan. :)


End file.
